urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Series
Twilight Series, better known as the Twilight Saga — by Stephenie Meyer. Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult Romantic Urban Fantasy / YA Vampire Romance / YA Werewolf Romance / Romantic Fantasy — (with a huge adult cross-over following) Series Description or Overview The Story Behind Twilight When Bella's mother remarries she grudgingly decides to go live with her father in the sunless, perpetually rainy city of Forks, Washington. It's the middle of the semester at a new school and the most she can hope for is to blend in. Then she sees the mysterious Edward Cullen. He's handsome, intriguing and he happens to be a vampire. Despite the risk to her life, Bella and Eward are drawn together and their relationship quickly heats up. His family invites Bella into their lives, but when a clan of nomadic vampires takes an interest in Bella, the consequences could be deadly. ~ Shelfari For Bella Swan, there is one thing more important than life itself: Edward Cullen. But being in love with a vampire is even more dangerous than Bella could ever have imagined... ~ StephenieMeyer.com Lead's Species * Human Primary Supe * Vampires, special powers What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Bella Swan through most of the series — and by Jacob Black in a section in Breaking Dawn. Books in Series Twilight Saga series: # Twilight (2005) # New Moon (2006) # Eclipse (2007) # Breaking Dawn (2008) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Twilight Saga Graphic Novels (2 volumes for each book) * Twilight: The Graphic Novel, Volume 1 (2010) (with Young Kim) * Twilight: The Graphic Novel, Volume 2 (2011) (with Young Kim) * New Moon: The Graphic Novel, Volume 1 (2013) (with Young Kim) * New Moon: The Graphic Novel, Volume 2 (2014) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 3.5. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner: An Eclipse Novella (2010) * StephenieMeyer.com | Midnight Sun Other Series Host Trilogy: (Sci-Fi) # The Host (2008) Other Writings * Prom Nights from Hell (2009) "Hell on Earth" (YA UF short) — about a demon named Sheba and a half-angel named Gabe who fall in love with each other World Building Settings * Forks, Washington: Bella moves there to live with her dad—where the story is set and where most of the main characters live. * La Push: home of the Quilleute tribe * Volterra (Italy): Where the Volturi are centered Places: * Port Angeles: Where Bella goes shopping with Jessica and Angela, and where she runs into trouble. * Phoenix, Arizona: The city where Bella originally lived with her mother. * Olympic National Park: Where the Cullens Hunt * Denali Alaska: Where another coven of vegetarian vampires live. * Seattle: Edward and Bella talk about taking a trip here. * California: Where Bella and her dad have spent the past four summers due to her dislike of Forks. * Chicago: Where Edward lived as a human. * London: Carlisle lived here as a human. * Jacksonville, Florida: Bella's mother Renee and her husband Phil live here. * Charlie Swan's Home: Where Bella lives with her father (for some of the book). * Cullen's Home: Where the Cullens live. * Isle Esme: An island that Edward and Bella go to. * Cottage: The place where Bella and Edward eventually live. * Rio de Janeiro: Vampires live there. Where Edward goes after he left Bella (Midnight Sun) *South America: Where some other vampires live, and where Alice and Jasper go to hunt for another half-vampire half-human. Supernatural Elements Vampires, Werewolves, supernatural abilities Special Abilities of Vampires: * Telepathy — hear current thoughts — Edward Cullen * Precognition (Seer) — can see into the future — Alice Cullen * Pathokinesis — feel & manipulate others' emotions — Jasper Hale * Mental shield — blocks powers of others — Bella Swan * Tactile thought projection and shield penetration — break through mental shields & project her visions and thoughts — Renesmee Cullen * Tactile telepathy — can see every thought someone has ever had upon physical contact — Aro * Relationship sensing — sense relationships between — Marcus * Sensory deprivation — cuts off all their senses via mist — Alec * Tracking sense — find anyone anywhere — Dimitri, James, Alistair * Pain illusion — projects the illusion of extreme pain — Jane * Aversion field — causes anyone to go around — Renata * Visual projection — project a vision into others' minds — Zafrina * Ability identification — sense the type of gift — Eleazar * Psychic electrokinesis — cover her body with an electrical current — Kate * Elemental manipulation — manipulate the four elements (fire, water, air, earth) — Benjamin * Lie detection — sense if she is being lied to — Maggie * Outcome manipulation — manipulate the outcome of a situation — Siobhan * Enhanced self-preservation — instinctive need to keep herself alive — Victoria * Compassion — elevated sense of compassion — Carlisle Cullen * Passion — love the people around her passionately — Esme Cullen * Fighting and strength — Emmet, Feli Glossary * Vegetarian Vampires: While not obviously really vegetarian, they call themselves that because they choose to feed on animals instead of humans. * Vampires: Beautiful beings who do not eat, sleep, or drink. They do not need to breath, but do so because it is more comfortable.They are very strong, fast, and smart. Their one failing is that they thirst for human blood. But some covens of vampires (like the Cullens and the Denali Clan) don't kill people, but instead drink the blood of animals. * Werewolf: a human being who can form into a wolf, while retaining human intelligence. * Imprinting: something members of the wolf pack do when they find, their perfect mate, or the person they are suppose to be with, werewolves can imprint with females of any age at any time and it is hard for a wolf to be away from the one they imprint on once the imprinting happens. The wolf feels great loyalty to the person they've imprinted on and a need to protect that person. * Coven: A group of people who consider themselves family ( like the Cullens. They aren't real family but consider themselves one) * Newborn: A young vampire, one who has been turned less than a year ago. They're very strong, fast, and impulsive. Organizations * Cullens: a vampire coven currently located in Forks, Washington. The Cullens maintain a restricted diet of animal blood instead of human blood. * Volturi: the Volturi are a coven of vampires that reside in Volterra, Italy who are viewed as "unofficial vampire royalty" and act as the global enforcers of Vampire Law. — In the past when vampires lived as they wanted, the Volturi stepped up into a place of authority. They helped convince humans that they had eradicated vampires, and later that they didn't exist at all. They enforce laws that help to keep vampires secret. However, they have become corrupt and find ways to twist the laws to serve their own desires. * Quileute: a Native American tribe of the Northwest, most members live on the reservation La push not far from Forks. * Quileute Shapeshifters: Quileute men that shape-shift into giant wolves. They think of themselves as werewolves, though real werewolves cannot turn at will. They are direct descendants of Emphraim Black and other men who made a treaty with vampires long ago. Their only enemy is the vampire. Their teeth are made specially to tear through the vampires' granite-like skin. In werewolf form, they can hear each others' thoughts. World The dark, gloomy town of Forks is the ideal hiding place for vampires who wish to escape the sunlight. Protagonists * Bella swan is a gorgeous fair skinned teenage girl from Arizona. to everyone's surprise she is fair skinned not tan but she fits in well with most of the school. she may be bad at sports but this girl is quite intelligent. ✥ Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan (later Cullen), was born to Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer on September 13, 1987, and is the main protagonist of the Twilight Saga. In Twilight, she is a 17-year-old girl who transfers schools from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with her father Charlie, where she meets and falls in love with a vampire, Edward Cullen. ~ Shelfari * Edward Anthony Cullen: Edward Cullen was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois, and is frozen at 17 because Carlise found him dying and changed him into a vampire. He fell in love with Bella soon after she arrives in Forks. Edward knows that he could kill Bella easily, but does not have the strength to stay away from her. ~ New Moon ~ Shelfari Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart *Character Bios | Twilight Lexicon *List of Twilight characters - Wikipedia *Twilight Saga characters - Twilight Saga Wiki *List of Twilight characters - The Full Wiki *The Twilight Saga - Shefari To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Themes / Inspiration Meyer cites many novels as inspiration for the Twilight series, including Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë and Anne of Green Gables by L. M. Montgomery. Each book in the series was also inspired specifically by a different literary classic: Twilight by Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice; New Moon by Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet; Eclipse by Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights; and Breaking Dawn's theme by Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice and A Midsummer Night's Dream. Meyer said, "I've been reading books for adults my entire life. Growing up I was an avid reader—the thicker the book, the better." She also said she is a huge fan of Orson Scott Card , and "can't go through a year without re-reading" Jane Austen's books. ~ Wikipedia Author Stephenie Meyer * Website:StephenieMeyer.com | The Official Website of Stephenie Meyer * Genres: UF, YA, SciFi, Fant Bio: Stephenie Meyer graduated from Brigham Young University with a bachelor's degree in English. She lives with her husband and three young sons in Phoenix, Arizona. After the publication of her first novel, Twilight, booksellers chose Stephenie Meyer as one of the "most promising new authors of 2005". ~ Stephenie Meyer ✤ Stephenie Meyer's life changed dramatically on June 2, 2003. The stay-at-home mother of three young sons woke up from a dream featuring seemingly real characters that she could not get out of her head. "Though I had a million things to do, I stayed in bed, thinking about the dream. Unwillingly, I eventually got up and did the immediate necessities, and then put everything that I possibly could on the back burner and sat down at the computer to write—something I hadn't done in so long that I wondered why I was bothering." Meyer invented the plot during the day through swim lessons and potty training, and wrote it out late at night when the house was quiet. Three months later she finished her first novel, Twilight. With encouragement from her older sister (the only other person who knew she had written a book), Meyer submitted her manuscript to various literary agencies. Twilight was picked out of a slush pile at Writer's House and eventually made its way to the publishing company Little, Brown where everyone fell immediately in love with the gripping, star-crossed lovers. ~ More: *'Full Bio': StephenieMeyer.com | Bio | Official Cover Artist Artists: Karen Oxman, John Grant (photographer), Roger Hagadone, Gail Doobinin ~ Source: Twilight/New Moon - ISFdb Series Bibliography Publishing Information * Publisher: Little, Brown Book Group * Author Page: Stephenie Meyer - Hachette Book Group * Bk-1: Paperback, 498 pages, Pub: Sept 6th 2006—ISBN: 0316015849 * Bk-2: Paperback, 563 pages, Pub: May 31st 2008—ISBN: 0316024961 * Bk-3: Paperback, 629 pages, Pub: Aug 4th 2009—ISBN: 0316027650 * Bk-4: Paperback, 754 pages, Pub: Aug 3rd 2010—ISBN: 0316067938 * Bk-3.5: Hardcover, 178 pages, Pub: June 5th 2010—ISBN: 031612558X About the Covers: Twilight & Breaking Dawn Twilight :Stephenie Meyer has stated that the apple on the cover represents the forbidden fruit from the Book of Genesis. It symbolizes Bella and Edward's love, which is forbidden, similar to the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil, as is implied by the quote from Genesis 2:17 that is quoted at the beginning of the book. It also represents Bella's knowledge of what good and evil are, and the choice that she has in partaking of the "forbidden fruit", Edward, or choosing not to see him.25 Meyer also says, "It asks if you are going to bite in and discover the frightening possibilities around you or refuse and stay safe in the comfortable world you know." An alternative cover features Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, the actors who play the lead characters in the film adaptation. ~ Twilight (novel) - Wikipedia Breaking Dawn : Meyer described the cover as "extremely meaningful" and said that she was "really happy with how it turned out".12 The cover is a metaphor for Bella's progression throughout the entire series; she began as the physically weakest player on the board, the pawn, but at the end she becomes the strongest, the queen.4 The chessboard also hints at the conclusion of the novel "where the battle with the Volturi is one of wits and strategy, not physical violence. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him----and I didn't know how dominant that part might be----that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. ~ Twilight (Twilight Saga, book 1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—: I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant I felt well. Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect - not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place. For Bella Swan, there is one thing more important than life itself: Edward Cullen. But being in love with a vampire is even more dangerous than Bella ever could have imagined. Edward has already rescued Bella from the clutches of one evil vampire, but now, as their daring relationship threatens all that is near and dear to them, they realize their troubles may be just beginning.. ~ Goodreads | New Moon (Twilight, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—: "BELLA?" Edward's soft voice came from behind me. I turned to see him spring lightly up the porch steps, his hair windblown from running. He pulled me into his arms at once, just like he had in the parking lot, and kissed me again. This kiss frightened me. There was too much tension, too strong an edge to the way his lips crushed mine--like he was afraid we had only so much time left to us.~ Eclipse (Twilight Saga # 3) ~ FF In the dead silence, all the details suddenly fell into place for me with a burst of intuition. Something Edward didn't want me to know. Something Jacob wouldn't have kept from me… It was never going to end, was it? As Seattle is ravaged by a string of mysterious killings and a malicious vampire continues her quest for revenge, Bella once again finds herself surrounded by danger. In the midst of it all, she is forced to choose between her love for Edward and her friendship with Jacob - knowing that her decision has the potential to ignite the ageless struggle between vampire and werewolf. With her graduation quickly approaching, Bella has one more decision to make: life or death. But which is which? Goodreads & FF ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—: To be irrevocably in love with a vampire is both fantasy and nightmare woven into a dangerously heightened reality for Bella Swan. Pulled in one direction by her intense passion for Edward Cullen, and in another by her profound connection to werewolf Jacob Black, she has endured a tumultuous year of temptation , loss, and strife to reach the ultimate turning point. Her imminent choice to either join the dark but seductive world of immortals or pursue a fully human life has become the thread from which the date of two tribes hangs. Now Bella has made her decision; a startling chain of unprecedented events is about to unfold with potentially devastating and unfathomable consequences. Just when the frayed strands of Bella's life--first discovered in Twilight, then scattered and torn in New Moon and Eclipse--seem ready to heal and knit together, could they be destroyed...forever? The astonishing, breathlessly anticipated conclusion to the Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn illuminates the secrets and mysteries of this spellbinding romantic epic. ~ Breaking Dawn (Twilight Saga # 4) ~ FF First Sentenes # Twilight (2005): I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. # New Moon (2006): I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, the one where you have to run, run till your lungs burst, but you can't make your body move fast enough. # Eclipse (2007): "All our attempts at subterfuge had been in vain." # Breaking Dawn (2008): * 3.5. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner: An Eclipse Novella (2010): The newspaper headline glared at me from a little metal vending machine: SEATTLE UNDER SIEGE-DEATH TOLL RISES AGAIN. * Midnight Sun: This was the time of day when I wished I was able to sleep. Quotes *Twilight Quotes .com *Stephenie Meyer - Wikiquote *Twilight Saga Quotes | Twilight Guide *Goodreads | Stephenie Meyer Quotes (Author of Twilight) ~ 46 pages *StephenieMeyer.com | Eclipse | Quotes *StephenieMeyer.com | Breaking Dawn | Quotes Trivia *Lists That Contain Twilight (Twilight, #1) by Stephenie Meyer *Lists That Contain New Moon (Twilight, #2) by Stephenie Meyer *Lists That Contain Eclipse (Twilight, #3) by Stephenie Meyer *Lists That Contain Breaking Dawn (Twilight, #4) by Stephenie Meyer Awards TWILIGHT: Georgia Peach Book Award (2007), Buxtehuder Bulle (2006), Kentucky Bluegrass Award for 9-12 (2007), An ALA/YALSA Quick Pick for Reluctant Young Adult Readers (2006), Prijs van de Kinder- en Jeugdjury Vlaanderen (2008) Books I Loved Best Yearly (BILBY) Awards for Older Readers (2009), West Australian Young Readers' Book Award (WAYRBA) for Older Readers (2008), South Carolina Book Award for Young Adult Book Award (2008), Grand Canyon Reader Award for Teen Book (2008), Maryland Black-Eyed Susan Book Award for High School (2007), Gateway Awards (2007), Golden Sower Award for Young Adult (2009), Nevada Young Readers' Award for Young Adult Category (2007), The Flume: New Hampshire Teen Reader's Choice Award (2007), Garden State Teen Book Award for Fiction (Grades 9-12) (2008), Pennsylvania Young Readers' Choice Award for Young Adult (2008), Rhode Island Teen Book Award (2007), Evergreen Young Adult Book Award (2008), ALA Teens' Top Ten (2006), Michigan Library Association Thumbs Up! Award Nominee (2006), Teen Read Award Nominee for Best All-Time-Fave (2010), Deutscher Jugendliteraturpreis Nominee for Preis der Jugendjury (2007), Iowa High School Book Award (2008), Abraham Lincoln Award (2008) NEW MOON: South Carolina Book Award for Young Adult Book Award (2009), The Flume: New Hampshire Teen Reader's Choice Award (2008), Soaring Eagle Book Award (2007), ALA Teens' Top Ten (2007), Pacific Northwest Library Association Young Reader's Choice Award for Senior (2009), Publishers Weekly Λίστα "Καλύτερα Βιβλία της Χρονιάς", Teen People "Hot List", Σύλλογος Βιβλιοθηκών "Top Ten βιβλία για Νεαρούς Ενήλικες" * Top Ten βιβλία .. ECLIPSE: Colorado Blue Spruce Young Adult Book Award (2009), Teen Buckeye Book Award (2008), ALA Teens' Top Ten (2008) BREAKING DAWN: ALA Teens' Top Ten (2009), Children's Choice Book Award for Teen Choice Book of the Year (2009) Read Alikes (similar elements) Young Adult, New Adult: * Mortal Instruments, The * Infernal Devices series * Morganville Vampires series * Custard Protocol series * Morganville Vampires series * Vampire Academy series * Generation V series * Dark Artifices * Modern Tale of Faerie * Wicked Lovely series * Soul Screamers series * Shade series * Broken Destiny series * White Trash Zombie series * Reckoners series * Heartstrikers series * Mystwalker series Vampires: * Night Huntress series * Cassandra Palmer series * Dorina Basarab series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Crescent City series * House of Comarré series * Guild Hunter series * Parasol Protectorate series * Sabina Kane series * Sunshine * Vampire Babylon series * Vampire Empire series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Vampire Memories series * Victoria Nelson series * Dorina Basarab series * Alexandra Sabian series See Category links at bottom of page Notes Play Lists: *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight | Playlist *StephenieMeyer.com | New Moon | Playlist *StephenieMeyer.com | Eclipse | Playlist *StephenieMeyer.com | Dawn | Playlist *Listen Online: Stephenie meyer twilight series playlist music - Listen free at Last.fm See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series ~ Author *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Midnight Sun ~ Author *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner ~ Author *Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer ~ Goodreads *Stephenie Meyer ~ FF *Twilight/New Moon - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Books by Stephenie Meyer ~ Shelfari *Stephenie Meyer ~ Librarything * Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer ~ FictFact *Stephenie Meyer - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (Author) *Twilight Saga Reading Order ~ Maryse's Book Blog Graphic Novels: *Twilight: The Graphic Novel series by Young Kim ~ GR *The Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer ~ Shelfari *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Twilight Graphic Novels Summaries: *Books - Twilight Saga Wiki Wikipedia & Wikia Pages: *Twilight (series) - Wikipedia *Twilight (novel) - Wikipedia *New Moon (novel) - Wikipedia *Eclipse (Meyer novel) - Wikipedia *Breaking Dawn - Wikipedia *Midnight Sun (novel) - Wikipedia *The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner - Wikipedia Excerpts and Freebies: *[http://stepheniemeyer.com/midnightsun.html SMeyer.com | Midnight Sun] ~ PGF version & Author explanation *SMeyer.com | Twilight | Outtakes ~ four shorts *SMeyer.com | New Moon | Extras *SMeyer.com | New Moon | Outtakes *Midnight Sun(The Twilight series Book 5)_Stephenie Meyer_Free ebooks online reading *Twilight (the Twilight Saga, book 1) by Stephenie Meyer online reading at ReadAnyBookx.com. Chapter Summaries & Discussion: *Chapter Summaries & Discussion | Twilight Lexicon World, etc: *Twilight Saga Wiki *Bios, Places, Objects, Vamp & Were Mythology, Timelines & More | Twilight Lexicon *SMeyer.com | Twilight | FAQ *SMeyer.com | New Moon | FAQ *SMeyer.com | Eclipse | FAQ *SMeyer.com | Breaking Dawn | FAQ *SMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Twilight | Forks *SMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Cullen Cars *Q & A with Author | Twilight Lexicon Characters, etc: *Character Bios | Twilight Lexicon *Twilight Saga characters - Twilight Saga Wiki *List of Twilight characters - Wikipedia *List of Twilight characters - The Full Wiki *Volyuri - Wikipedia *The Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer ~ Shelfari ▸ character lists *Bella Swan - Wikipedia *Edward Cullen - Wikipedia *Jacob Black - Wikipedia Content References: *Twilight | Forks Washington Chamber of Commerce *Forks, Washington - Wikipedia *Olympic National Park - Wikipedia *Quileute - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Volterra - Wikipedia Interviews, Author Commentary: *Personal Correspondence | Twilight Lexicon *** *StephenieMeyer.com | Bio | Interviews *Stephenie Meyer answers YOUR questions! - The Twilight Saga *Twilight Series Author Stephenie Meyer *Stephenie Meyer Exclusive: ‘Breaking Dawn’ Author Talks End Of ‘Twilight Saga’ - MTV *Twilight Author Stephenie Meyer on Writing - Video *Stephenie Meyer: On Writing More Twilight Novels | Twilight Lexicon *Stephanie Meyer interview *Stephenie Meyer on Teenage Alien Love in New Film and What's Next - ABC News Study Guides *Twilight by Stephenie Meyer: Study Guide / Summary / Book Notes / Chapter Summary / Online Analysis / Synopsis / Download Articles: *'Twilight' author: It started with a dream - CNN.com *Stephenie Meyer Explains What Actually Happened With ‘Midnight Sun’ *Stephenie Meyer finally opens up about incomplete 'Twilight' tale 'Midnight Sun' - National Twilight | Examiner.com *Bella As a Mormon Goddess In Stephenie Meyer’s Twilight « The Hooded Utilitarian *Post-Twilight Speculation: Will Stephenie Meyer’s Vampire Saga Be Continued? *Did ‘Breaking Dawn’ Ruin the Twilight Series? -- Vulture *Pattinson Gets to the Heart of Stephenie Meyer and Her 'Twilight' Series | Rope of Silicon *Stephenie Meyer: More Twilight books a possibility | PopWatch | EW.com *S. Meyer On 'Austenland': 'We Learned A Lot More Because We Are Allowed To Make Mistakes' *Twilight Author Stephanie Meyer Hints At Edward And Bella Follow-Up | Marie Claire *The author on the West End: What was Stephenie Meyer's original name for Twilight? *[INTERVIEW Stephenie Meyer Talks ‘Midnight Sun’ At Comic-Con - Hollywood Life] *“Twilight Saga”: Will Stephenie Meyer Write a New Book? Artists: *Young Kim (Artist/Author of Twilight graphic novels) *Karen Oxman - Summary Bibliography *Roger Hagadone - Summary Bibliography *Gail Doobinin - Summary Bibliography *John Grant (photographer) - Summary Bibliography Misc: *Stephenie meyer twilight series playlist music - Listen free at Last.fm *Twilight: The Missing Pieces | Everything through Edward's eyes *Catherine Hardwicke, Kristen Stewart & Stephenie Meyer from The Twilight Saga Behind the Scenes: All the On-Set Pics! | E! Online *Stephenie Meyer Quizzes and Stephenie Meyer Trivia -- Fun Trivia *How well do you know Stephenie Meyer\'s Twilight series? | Quizfarm.com *Twilight | Cracked.com Author: *StephenieMeyer.com | The Official Website *'Full Bio': StephenieMeyer.com | Bio | Official *Stephenie Meyer - Twilight Saga Wiki *Stephenie Meyer - Wikipedia *Stephenie Meyer Biography - Facts, Birthday, Life Story - Biography.com *Stephenie Meyer Author Page ~ Shelfari *Goodreads | Stephenie Meyer ~ Personal Bio *Stephenie Meyer - RationalWiki *Stephenie Meyer - IMDb *Stephenie Meyer Net Worth | Celebrity Net Worth *Stephenie Meyer visits Forks! | Forks Washington Chamber of Commerce *Stephenie Meyer's Literary Agent - Book Agents *Stephenie Meyer - Mormonism, The Mormon Church, Beliefs, & Religion - MormonWiki Community: *(6) The Official Website of Stephenie Meyer! *Reminder: Stephenie Meyer Doesn’t Have Any Social Media | Twilight Lexicon *(6) Twilight - series By Stephenie Meyer. *(6) Twilight Lexicon ~ FB *TwilightMOMS (TwilightMOMS) on Twitter Fan Sites: *Twilight Lexicon website *Lion & Lamb Love // A Twilight Fansite *The Twilight Saga *Twilight Quizzes | Twilight Guide *Edward's Meadow, A Fansite for the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer *Fan sites list - Twilight Saga Wiki ~ List of sites *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Fansites ~ list of sites *TwiFans-Twilight Saga books and Movie Fansite *Twilight fan site | a Twilight fan site. look around & be sure to submit your work! *{[.:|Twilight~Obsession|:.}] *Top Twilight Blogs : Rankings - All Sites *Twilight Guy with Kaleb Nation - A Guy's Chapter Summaries Of Twilight By Stephenie Meyer *Amanda Bell - National Twilight Examiner - Movies | Examiner.com *Comic Con 2011 - YouTube Twilight Links Pages: *Twilight Links | Twilight Lexicon Gallery of Book Covers Twilight (Twilight -1) by Stephenie Meyer.jpg|1. Twilight (2005—Twilight Saga) by Stephenie Meyer—Art: Karen Oxman; Roger Hagadone, Gail Doobinin ~ Excerpt|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/twilight.html New Moon (Twilight #2) by Stephenie Meyer.jpg|1. New Moon (2006— Twilight Saga #2) by Stephenie Meyer—Art: John Grant (photographer), Gail Doobinin ~ Excerpt|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/newmoon.html Eclipse (Twilight #3) by Stephenie Meyer .jpg|3. Eclipse (2007— Twilight Saga) by Stephenie Meyer—Art: Roger Hagadone, Gail Doobinin ~ Excerpt|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/eclipse.html The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner (Twilight #3.5) by Stephenie Meyer.jpg|3.5. "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" (2009— Twilight Saga) by Stephenie Meyer|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/breetanner.html Breaking Dawn (Twilight #4) by Stephenie Meyer.jpg|4. Breaking Dawn (2008— Twilight Saga) by Stephenie Meyer—Art: Roger Hagadone, Gail Doobinin ~ excerpt|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/breakingdawn.html Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Telepathy, Mind Talk, Mind Reading Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Super-Human Powers Category:Native American Magic Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Set in Phoenix Category:Set in the Pacific Northwest USA Category:Set in Seattle or Portland Category:New Adult Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Young Adult Category:Completed Series